Through the Mirror, Issue 3
| miniseries = Through the Mirror | minino = 3 | writer = David & Scott Tipton | artist = J.K. Woodward & Josh Hood | colorist = Brittany Peer | letterer = AndWorld Design | editor = Sarah Gaydos | publisher = IDW Publishing | published = | pages = 32 }} Through the Mirror, Issue 3 is the third issue of IDW Publishing's comic series, ''Through the Mirror''. Description :It's interstellar espionage aboard the Enterprise-D when the Mirror Universe crew infiltrates Captain Picard's ship! What are they up to? The answers are here! Summary ;Previously in [[Star Trek: The Next Generation|''Star Trek: The Next Generation:]] ''Through the Mirror'':'' : Following Lieutenant Worf's encounter with mysterious doubles of ''Enterprise crew members, the Enterprise encounters a crippled, ravaged, Andorian cruiser, its crew savagely murdered, the vessel stripped of components and material. Before the dying vessel explodes, the Enterprise manages to download its records and logs, and Captain Picard and Commander Riker are shocked at the sight of the perpetrators' faces: their very own!'' A confident swaggers through the hallways of the greeting his friends before making his way to the communication room. After knocking out the communications chief, Barclay begins rearranging the isolinear chips so as to fool the systems into thinking a priority one message has come in. Picard and a clean shaven Riker then arrive to sing Barclay's praises who promptly lunges at the former with a knife, killing him on the spot. An irate ends the simulation telling Barclay that, although he has finally mastered the isolinear chip reorganization, it will be all for naught if he keeps killing people at the first opportunity. Barclay insists he was only fooling around, something which the Inquisitor disbelieves but nonetheless feels he is ready for the mission. In the observation lounge of the , praises his crew's recent successes in their supply raids but the time for smash and grabs has passed. It is now time to think bigger, bigger. Though admits some of their data on their counterparts might be a tad out of date, the crew feels they are ready for the mission. Wearing somewhat outdated uniforms, the Inquisitor and Barclay beam aboard the USS Enterprise. The two split up, planning to rendezvous in thirty minutes with the Inquisitor testily warning Barclay to avoid any interactions with anyone he recognizes. As the Inquisitor walks, she is sighted by Commander Riker who is greatly amused by the outdated uniform. Nonetheless, the Inquisitor manages to smooth talk any doubts away before Riker is called off to engineering by La Forge. In a turbolift, two redshirts have a laugh at Barclay's uniform sending him into a rage when they refer to him as "broccoli". After asserting his dominance, Barclay exits at Deck 36, makes his way to communication control, knocks out the officer and reorganizes the chips. On the bridge, Wesley Crusher reports a priority one signal to Picard. Admiral Owen Paris appears on screen delegating the Enterprise to the Martorelles array, an important listening post that has suffered a black out. Though Picard orders a course set, he remains suspicious and orders Wesley to try and find a way to covertly confirm the order. References Characters :Reginald Barclay • Geordi La Forge • William T. Riker • Jean-Luc Picard • • • • Wesley Crusher • Owen Paris Starships & Vehicles : ( ) • ( / ) Appendices Related media Connections (Through the Mirror) | before = Through the Mirror, Issue 2 Ripe for Plunder, Chapter Two | after = Through the Mirror, Issue 4 Ripe for Plunder, Chapter Four }} External link Category:TNG comics